2010 First and Second Quarters in Review
Following the outstanding success of 2009 Year in Review was to lead to a sequel at the end of 2010. Alas, the producers noticed too much happening in this year, so the lyricists ordered it to be split into fiscal quarters. Thus, the first quarter and the second quarter was crushed into one tune, with the third and fourth to be seperate. is the result of this work. Lyrics thumb|105px|right|Melody (good luck singing along!) Club Penguin Fanon Wiki history in the year Twenty-Ten. The first and second quarters have come and gone and have been written. We'll start with Swissy and his big fat ego that just took a hit He went to war not once or twice but five times all at his expense! We also had another batch of many nifty parodies -and characters from new users all laden with hilarities From Making Fiends to Jethro Gibbs to a famous dog sledding race It's just a stinking shame that most of them were stupid LQAs! -and thus so far users came and users went and wrote for us, Great legends made our days as they suddenly returned to us, Just think that this here year's not done we're only half way through you see This is a history review of Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Zone went from troll to writer to a hero for every one of us With portraits and two stories and the dreaded King of Sorrow-cuss Forever more and promoted Zone's a legend and great as such -an upstanding man whose creativity we should try and em-you-luss As prophesized and always warned the Purge rose on the horizon -and many LQAs and stubs were saved by user's adoption Great things were saved and expanded thanks to all their effort-in From Xet to PWNguin to the Wabbit Virus, Planet LOL! -but good things never last and so the genocide it did begin -and in that way we killed by fire every LQA within. Just think that this here year's not done we're only half way through you see This is a history review of Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Yet nothing can compare to this halfway's biggest accomplishment. An uprising a throw over a coup of the site government! Down fell the BOSS and TurtleShroom screamed all the way along with it. -and all but he can understand the meaning of "consensusing". A new age rises as Zone wrote a brand new spanking policy, He bravely fought off TurtleShroom and nullified the COC. In short the establishment fell and this coup is numbered three. WELL- TurtleShroom still hates it all and he refuses to just agreee! We've got another half a year for all of us to sing about -and things that happened in the past may not be fully written out Just think that this here year's not done we're only half way through you see This is a history review of Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! THIS IS A HISTROY REVIEW OF CLUB PENGUIN FANON WIKI!! YEAH! category:music category:songs category:parodies category:Musical Reviews category:Wiki Events